The Bird's Heart Shatters in Eternities Wake
by Night Ghost
Summary: One snowy night, Robin is kidnapped by a very calculating and cold villian. But is there more to him than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Bird's Heart Shatters in Eternities Wake**_

_**I won't surrender, I won't be broken or get tired, and I won't surrender to anything. I'll give up what I started, and stop this before it begins and long before it ends. A new day is calling and soon I will finally be free. **_

_**Night Ghost

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

_A seagull flew across the ocean, brushing against the water and flying higher when the water came at it. It flew over in circles for a couple seconds. It was watching the figure below, when the figure moved the gull turned and flew with the wind, flying out into the deep blue ocean and the fading sun._

"_Robin?" _

_The young man remained still as the person behind him stepped off the rock and came closer to him. He made no move to respond, he just continued to stare out at the ocean. _

"_I just came out to ask if you took your medicine."_

_Robin didn't answer, he just pulled the jacket tighter around his body, keeping out the cold. He watched the fading sun and all its glory, letting the wind blow through his raven black hair, letting him feel a sense of freedom. _

"_It's not even winter, and it's already so cold." The person behind Robin stated and came up beside him and leaned against the metal railing. "I hope we get some warmth soon, I don't know if my bones can handle this for much longer." The teenage girl smiled, looking at Robin, but faded quickly when Robin continued to ignore her, like no one was there talking to him. He stood with his eyes facing the sea, his face reflected the fading light of the sun, making his eyes stand out in the light, and his skin shine perfectly. Even though he was there, his mind was elsewhere, somewhere out in the fading world. _

_The girl, seeing that she was not going to get anywhere with him, she sighed and walked away, going back inside. _

_Robin reached up and touched the silver necklace around his neck shaped in the form of a capital S, the delicate thin silver chain was blowing gently in the wind, and stopped when Robin's hand came into contact with it, holding it in place and brushing his fingers gently across the cold metal. _

"_There's a box here with your name on it that just arrived." The voice said from behind Robin again._

_He turned his head just an inch, "Where did it come from?" He asked softly._

"_No other address on it, just the address to here."_

"_Let me see it please."_

"_Before I give this too you, Robin I need to know if you took your medicine." _

_Robin looked at the medium sized box before replying, "Yes I did." He finally said to her. _

_The young teen studied him for a minute before handing the box over to Robin. With a gentle grasp, Robin took it from her, leaning it against the railing. _

_He opened it slowly, once opened he moved the wrapping around and found a book. Black in color, silver words imbedded on the front of the book. The pages were stiff from never being opened. _

_The title of the book was, "The Bird and its Cage." _

_A soft smile came to Robin's face as he studied the perfect cover. It was his favorite book out of all of the ones he had read previously. _

_The story was basically about a bird's life. It described what happened when this beautiful black bird was once caught, it told the story about this birds life in captivity and what it achieved while it was locked in its cage. The bird's life was almost like a human's, but not. _

_There was no authors name on the book, no copies had been released with a name and no one actually knew who the author was. But Robin did not care. _

_Robin held the book to his chest and turned back to the calm, blue ocean. The memories of his life before, seemed so far away. They were just memories now, nothing more. He had been told so many times that he was insane, they gave him pills to deal with his "mental problem." Robin knew he had nothing wrong with him, except for the fact that he was missing something in his life. _

_He could see the man's face, well his mask more like, perfectly in his mind. It was as clear as day. The man's voice had enchanted him. He never wanted to forget anything about the man, his body, his smell, his voice, and most importantly his name. _

_He would never forget the one that called himself Slade.

* * *

_

A/N

The next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Bird's Heart Shatters in Eternities Wake**_

_**Chapter One**_

January 2004

Starfire glanced at her diamond-encrusted watch for the fifth time that day and sighed. She walked as quickly as her high-heeledsandals could take her to the kitchen of the large mansion.

"Alfred?" She walked up beside the elderly butler, who was wiping off a stainless steel counter with a wash cloth, "Have you seen Robin?

"Yes, ma'am. The last I know he was in his room getting dressed." Alfred answered with his British accent.

Starfire nodded, "Thank you," She said to Alfred before she left the extremely clean kitchen and did her best to run up the wide, oak staircase.

Starfire walked/jogged down the shadowed hall way, directly to Robin's room. She came to his darkmahogany door, stopped and knocked.

"Robin? Are you ready yet Robby?" She asked into the door, after knocking.

Starfire heard some footsteps and the door lock unhinge and open. Robin stood there, in ablack tuxedo, that looked dashing but quite uncomfortable on him. Starfire smiled at Robin.

"Do you need any help?" Starfire asked him.

Robin sighed, "No, I'm done now." He said and turned back into the room, leaving the door open. She stepped inside and looked around, looking at the room with a sort of distaste.

The room was shrouded in darkness. The heavy curtains were onyx in color, the carpet was also black. The bed was a dark mahogany wood, as well as the desk and dresser. Everything was in order and extremely neat. The beds end was facing the curtained windowed doors that opened into a balcony. On both sides of the bed were two bed side tables, one with a black clock, the other with a book on the surface, both holding finally crafted lamps on each. The walls and ceiling were not just black, but the color of the night sky. A mixture of dark blue, black and silvery stars was the real color of the room. A book case was imbedded into the wall, which surrounded the bed. The shelves were filled with different kinds of books, some old, some new, but all in order.

In the left hand corner, the desk was placed. Only a black and blue laptop lay on the top. Another door, opened to the dimly lit bathroom. On the other side of the room, the dresser was placed against the wall. On top was a large fish tank. Black, dark blue, and crimson colored fish swam around the large tank. The lights were turned on in the tank so it lit up the wall, and the colors bounced too and fro.

Starfire had already protested the way the room was, but Robin had not paid heed to her words.

Robin came out of the bathroom, fixing his black bow tie.

"How long do we have to stay for?" Robin asked.

"Oh you know how long these dinners can be, there will be some speeches of course, but what counts is that we make our appearance."

Robin again sighed and brushed his hair back with his hands and placed more gel into his raven black hair. Robin wondered why he went to these things.

"Robby can't you take those glasses off just once?" Starfire said coming up to Robin and running her hand up his chest. "And besides you know how I would love to see your eyes, you have never shown them to me."

"We already talked about this, I won't take them off."

Starfire stepped back looking dejected and just nodded her head.

"Alfred will be driving us, so you won't have too." Starfire said but got no reply back from Robin.

"Alright, lets go." Robin walked passed Starfire, and waited to shut the door as she walked out.

Alfred was waiting by the front door, looking tired.

"I thought I gave you the night off." Robin stated somewhat concerned for theelderly butler.

"You know me, Sir, always happy to serve." He replied back and opened the door for them both, leading them to the black limo parked out front of the mansion.

Robin opened the door for all of them and they all got in.

As Starfire got comfortable in her white silk dress, the limo started upand glided out of the drive-way.

"You look bored Robby. Maybe you need cheering up." She said coming over to his side and placing a soft kiss on his cheek and another two down his jaw. Robin sighed mentally as Starfire brought her lips to his, kissing him firmly. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, wanting to delve deeper, but he pushed her off.

"Not now Star, I have a headache." Robin told her, wishing he could wipe his mouth.

"You never touch me anymore, and even when you did, I could always tell it was half-hearted. I miss your touch, why won't you touch me?" Starfire whined.

"I'm just not feeling well right now, okay? Can we discuss this later?"

* * *

_The man watched as the mass of people walked around chatting. He hated these things with every bone in his body. But he continued to watch. They were like ants, all dressed up for the camera, all shallow, with money as the only thing on their pathetic minds. _

_The man kept to his hiding place, as a black limousine pulled up. A young man came up to the limo and opened the door, bowing slightly as a woman got out. She had flaming red hair, that fell over her shoulders and down over her back, fitting with the white dress. _

_She turned and waited for a second. _

_The man watched as the second person also got out of the limo, and his gaze fastened on the young mans face. _

_His hair was spiked and shiny black in color. He had darkly shaded sports glasses on that seemed like he had never taken them off, even at night he still wore them, like clothing. His face was perfectly boned and fit perfectly with his tone and smooth body. He watched the young man of only nineteen take the red hairs arm in his and walked her inside. They nodded their heads and shook hands with several couples before entering the large doors. _

"_Hello my beautiful bird." The man whispered to no one in particular. "Soon, my bird, soon."

* * *

_

Robin reluctantly nodded to men and women, shaking some people's hands. Woman bowed elegantly in front of him and some even greedily kissed his cheek. He could feel Starfire's gaze on him, but he ignored her.

Some men glared at him heatedly but they shook his hand none-the-less.

"I need a drink…do you want something…dear?" Robin asked.

"Some champagne would be nice."

"Of course." Robin turned on his heel to get the requested drink for his "beloved." He sighed gratefully once he was out of her sight. He wished his good friend Raven, was there. Starfire did not really mind Raven, fore she was what she called "low-class." Raven was also different from others, she preferred to live her life away from people and the world. Sometimes Robin was envious of her.

Robin took another deep breath, before grabbing two champagnes from a waiter and walking back to Starfire.

"What's that look for?" Starfire asked when he handed the chute of champagne to her.

"What look?"

"That look that screams, you would rather be somewhere else."

"That's because I do wish I was anywhere but here."

"Well you can't leave yet, we haven't even started this party."

"You call this a party? It's just a bunch of old geezers with sluts, for dates." Robin muttered under his breath.

"Oh don't be like that Robby, this is going to be fun. But after this boring party we could….disappear." Starfire whispered to him, in his ear, as she ran a finger up anddown his chest.

Robin closed his eyes and thanked his eye-glasses for being on his face.

"On second thought this party looks like fun." Robin stated and pulled Starfire along to the large and long table, which everyone was sitting at.

* * *

It took another three hours, until the party was over. Robin was tired and just wanted to sleep. Alfred opened the door for them. Once that was done, Robin bid him good night and they went separate ways down the long halls.

Robin had let Alfred stay in his place of residence, since he was an old friend of the family and he didn't mind taking care of the old man.

Robin went to his room hoping to stay away from Starfire, but by the time he got to his door, she was already standing there.

She was teasing the spaghetti straps of her dress down her shoulders, and then gently running her finger over one of her shoulders.

"Aren't you in the least tired?" Robin asked her, somewhat unnevered that she was standing there by his door.

"I'm never too tired for you Robby." She said, smiling at him, with lust filled eyes.

"Shoot me now." Robin whispered under his breath.

"I'm tired Star, lets fore-go this till another time."

"But I'm so hot." She pushed him into a wall, trying to unbuckle his black belt.

She moaned as she pressed her breasts into his chest and locked her lips to his. Robin didn't react in the least. She managed to undo the belt and began to work on the button to his pants.

Robin pushed her away by the shoulders, "I said I'm tired." He stated firmly, "Now go to your room and sleep this off."

"But…" She was cut off, by the slam of Robin's door.

* * *

_One week had passed since the party and the man was becoming somewhat impatient at the wait. _

_He scanned the computer screen that showed the paper for the day. A smirk came to his lips as he read page two of the article. _

"We managed to catch Miss. Star at the party that was held only a week ago. She told us some interesting information. She says that she is planning a tripwith her boy-friend Robin Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, she stated that they will be taking a ski trip, for a week, up to the date of Mr. Wayne's birth-day. She says that she is looking forward to some alone time with the handsome and dashing Robin. It sounds like complete romance for this perfect couple, and we wish them the best of luck and tons of love." _The man frowned slightly and hated the word romance that the article had wrote about his Bird. _

"_It looks like I'll be seeing you soon, my Bird." The man said as he zoomed in on Robin's face that the paparazzi had snapped of him.

* * *

_

"I can not believe this!" Robin stated loudly as he threw the paper on the kitchen table.

"What is it Sir?"

"Starfire practically told the damn world where we are going. I just want some quite time to myself, and instead I get this." Robin stated hitting his fists on the table. "What is her problem?"

"I couldn't answer that Sir. Have you ever considered……dumping her?"

"And where would she go?"

"She is practically a grown woman, Sir, I'm sure she could find something."

Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. "I am so sick of my life." Robin muttered to himself.

"Your father said the same thing." Alfred said, chuckling aloud.

* * *

Two days passed and Starfire and Robin were preparing to leave on their "fun vacation."

"Do you really need all of this junk?" Robin asked, looking at all the luggage that he was packing into the SUV.

"Of course I need it all, it's starting to snow, and I need to keep warm."

"Are you sure you don't wish for me to drive Sir? It is getting cold out."

"That is one of the reasons why your staying here Alfred. We'll be back soon. Don't spend too much money while we're gone."

"Of course, Sir." Alfred replied as they both got into the black SUV.

* * *

_The man watched as his Bird packed the red head's luggage into the back of the SUV. He watched as Robin said his good-bye's to his elderly butler and get into the front seat of the truck. _

_The man waited, his body mixing with the shadows as he watched the black SUV pull out. As it left the man shot a small device at the back end of the SUV. He watched as the red blip came up on his small screen and a small smile touched his lips, as he would be able to know where his Bird was._

"_Soon, my Bird, soon." The man disappeared back to where he came from. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Bird's Heart Shatters in Eternities Wake**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Robin drove up the mountain, glancing out the side window, looking at the snow fall steadily. A small smile came to his face, when he saw snow lying on the trees, and the snow sparkle perfectly in the fading sun light.

"I'm glad your not mad anymore." Star Fire stated, as she sat bored in her car seat.

Robin did not reply, fore he did not care for her anymore. He was tired of her constant complaining and whining about what he did or didn't do.

"You know I feel so honored to be your girlfriend." She stated to him.

Robin glanced out the window again, and wondered if she could feel the tension in the care. Does having sex two times merit for the title of boyfriend/girlfriend? He felt nothing when he was with her, felt no pleasure. She was just there.

The remainder of the drive was silent, when Robin did not reply to her words. Robin pulled into the driveway and got out, letting Star Fire let her own self out.

"I'll go check us in." He said and walked away, thankful for the moments peace. Robin came back moments later with keys and a white envelope.

"What's in the envelope?"

"Information about the resort." Robin replied curtly.

"Sounds nice."

"I just hope no one comes, I want to be left alone."

"Oh of course, left alone to our solitude and…romance." She stated and slapped him on the rear end before they both got into the SUV again and drove up the road, to their "home."

"Did anyone say anything about all of this snow?" Star Fire asked.

"It should stop sometime tomorrow. All the snow will be good for the skiing."

"That'll be so nice." Star Fire murmured.

Robin hoped that the snow would actually stop, he did not like the idea of being snowed in with HER.

Five minutes later they arrived. The cabin was medium sized and fit Robins needs perfectly. It was made entirely of dark wood. There was a porch with a light that was lit. A fire place was also included.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Star Fire squealed.

Robin ignored her and grabbed the bags leading the way to the front door.

Robin looked around once in side. It was very homey. The walls had a light color of beige which blended nicely with the dark blue furniture. There was a small kitchen, with tiled counters and a white fridge. Robin placed the bags in the one room. There was a large bed, with red silky sheets on top. Dark wood furniture lie in several places.

"How nice, a very big bed. Perfect." Star Fire murmured. "I love it."

"I just want my book." Robin said, rummaging through the suitcases. "And too relax in front of a fire."

"That'll be nice." Star Fire said and smiled. "I'll think I'll get some dinner served." She said and excited from the room.

Robin walked to the window and looked out. The snow and wind had picked up. It blew too and fro. Robin loved the weather and his eyes smiled, behind the dark glasses. Robin watched as he faintly saw a grey rabbit run across the snow and dart into a hole in the snowy ground.

Robin went to the living room and lit a fire. He sat down and watched it come alive. After about ten minutes the cabin had heated up. Soon the scent of tomato sauce filled the cabin and Robin leaned back in the sofa and breathed a sigh of relief. He watched the flames lick and tease the wood, causing small sparks to emit.

Robin awoke twenty minutes later to a light shaking, "Dinner is ready, handsome." Star Fire said.

"Oh, how long was I out?"

"Just twenty minutes. Come on I made your favorite dinner. You know, you look so perfect when you are asleep, I almost didn't wake you."

"…Well I'm glad that you did." Robin muttered.

At the table, Robin excused himself for a moment and went back to his room. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and again went to the window. A light flashed in the woods. Robin blinked several times and looked again, but whatever it was, was no gone.

"Must have been my imagination." He whispered to himself and left the room.

* * *

_The masked man watched the smoke rise from the cabin. He had seen the curtain move aside to reveal Robin. A small smile came to his face when his noticed the glasses covering and hiding his eyes. _

_The night was very dark, and the wind blew harshly. It was also cold out. The man did not mind though, it was nothing new to him. He watched twice as the boy came to the window, the second time, he stayed there for a moment longer. _

_The man had flashed a light, seeing the boys reaction. He was tense for a moment when he thought Robin was looking straight at him, but relaxed when he moved away and closed the curtains. _

_The man looked down at his tracks but paid no heed, with the blowing wind they would easily disappear._

_Excitement burned through him, at what was soon to come. He had never found someone so perfect for his needs before, until now. The man fixed his metal mask, only one eyes showed through. He continued to stand in the shadow and the storm----and he waited.

* * *

_

"That was very good." Robin stated aloud, as he wiped his mouth with the hand size silk towel.

"There is plenty more, if you want some." Star Fire stated and stood motioning at the bowl of spaghetti, meatballs and sauce.

"No thank you, I'm full." Robin said, and sipped the glass of wine, looking over at Star Fire. She had not taken her eyes off of him since they had begun the meal.

"I think I'm ready for some desert." Star Fire said seductively.

Robin merely stood and poured himself another glass of wine, gestured the bottle at her and she nodded her head. So he poured her some. As of the moment Robin had no intention of being intimate with her.

"What's the matter Robbie? You seem very uptight. Maybe you need some help to relax." She purred in his ear.

"I'm not ready Star." Robin replied bluntly.

She pouted, "Of course I won't do anything you don't want me to do," she said. "I was truly hoping that with this atmosphere and also the fact that we are alone, would put you in a romantic mood. Are you telling me I was wrong?"

"I do admit this place is nice, but I just don't want to do anything right now. I'm tired. We still have a week, lets not rush into things, is that okay?"

"It's not like we're being chased or watched, so just relax baby. Yes we should let things just happen."

"Glad you understand. I think it would be nice to sit in front of the fire."

"Sounds nice, I need to take a shower first though. I'll join you shortly." She kissed him on the lips and walked away, swaying her hips lightly.

Robin sighed loudly and poured himself some more wine. He went into the living room, and shut the curtains, hoping that no one was out there. _Damn press, _Robin thought.

Soon after, the two were sitting on the sofa, Star Fire lying on Robin's lap, comfortably. Robin looked down at her and ran his hands through her hair and cringed. She eventually fell asleep, and Robin smirked down at her. He carefully removed himself from her and put a blanket on top of her.

Robin went over to the fire and stoked the fire. He frowned when he saw the wood was out. He had forgotten to bring some in from earlier. He sighed again and walked to the back of the cabin. He put his snow boots on and his black winter jacket. He turned a light on for outside and opened the door, letting a cold gust of wind rush in.

The snow outside had accumulated by the door to about five inches now. Robin looked out over the snow and smiled softly. _Perfect time of year. _He thought to himself. It was all perfect to him. The wind had calmed down sufficiently, and the snow was still lightly falling from the sky. Robin gazed up at the sky, the stars had decided to come out and shone perfectly with the crystal white snow.

Robin laughed lightly when he caught a snow flake in his hand. After that he proceed to move out side and started to walk across the yard, out to the shed.

* * *

_The man's head rose, and he looked at the back door slowly open. He watched as the boy walked out and heard him laugh when a snow flake landed in his hand. _

_He prepared a rag of chloroform in case he needed to use it on the boy. He hoped the boy wouldn't fight to much. He saw the boy smile as walked to the shed. He prepared and made his move.

* * *

_

Robin was stunned when an arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a rock hard chest. A hand came around his mouth.

"_Don't make a sound." _A voice said.

Robin stiffened and began to struggle with the attacker. The man nearly smiled at the attempt, which made it all the more fun.

"_If you fight me, I will hurt you." _This only made the boy fight harder. He tried to hit his elbow into the man, but this proved futile.

The masked man sighed and covered Robin's mouth with the rag. He tried to twist his head away, but he held to him firmly and soon she lost consciousness.

The man watched as the boy slowly stopped fighting and his body go lax. He picked him up and walked out of the light from the cabin.

He bound his hands and feet and walked back into the forest.

* * *

By morning, the man came to a stop at his "home." It was an old large ware house. The man walked in, punching in the code, to the large doors. After entering, he moved things around and came to an elevator hidden in the walls. There was a code there as well.

He carried Robin into the elevator, and it went down. It led down into a large cavern. Smooth stone lined the walls. Three separate passages led to different places. The man went through one and entered a good size room.

It held a large bed, dresser and desk. Everything was black. He put Robin down on the bed and watched his eyes slowly flutter open.

Robin turned his head, but winced. A man's face came into his view. He could make nothing out of his face, except for one of his eyes. But even that was shadowed in the dark room.

"_Relax Robin, I won't hurt you unless you force my hand." _The man stated to him.

Robin did not reply, just merely lay there on the bed, stunned at what was happening to him.

"_That's a good boy," _the man said. _"There is no where for you to go, so there is no point in trying to run." _

Robin wouldn't admit to being scared, but some part of him was. He wasn't about to give up just yet.

"I have to use the bathroom." Robin stated firmly.

"_Now that's a lie. You can't fool me, boy. I would say nice try, but that wasn't. I'll be back soon." _The man said and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Robin waited for five seconds, before starting to work on the ropes that bound him. He slowly loosened the knots and had to admit that whoever this man was, knew how to tie a knot. He managed to undo his wrists and went to work on his ankles.

It seemed to take an eternity, but they finally fell off.

The door suddenly opened without warning and Robin turned sharply to see the masked man again standing before him.

"_It is just like you too untie yourself." _The man stated, and before Robin had time to react, he grabbed his wrists.

"Don't touch me!" Robin yelled and started to struggle, landing a kick to the man's stomach. But this only resulted in the grip on his wrists tightening to painful levels.

"_Keep fighting and I'll hurt you even more." _The man said softly.

Robin froze for an instant as he looked into his one eye. Ice, was all he could see. He blinked and again tried to struggle, but the man had already pulled him down and hand cuffed him to the bars on the front of the bed.

Robin managed to get a kick in to the man's metal chin. His head sprung back for an instant, but came back down like nothing had happened.

"_If I'd known you would be deaf and dumb, I wouldn't have taken you." _The man said, and it felt like he was smirking at Robin, or that's what he felt like.

Robin wondered what this man wanted, and how long he would be here?

The man left the room, and Robin heard several locks clang together.

"Just great." He said aloud.


End file.
